Meryn Trant
Meryn Trant is a recurring character in the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. He is played by guest star, Ian Beattie, and debuts in "The Pointy End". Ser Meryn Trant is a knight of the Kingsguard under King Robert Baratheon and subsequently King Joffrey Baratheon. Biography Meryn is a casually cruel man who takes great pride in obeying orders without hesitation, no matter how ridiculous. He is also quite proud of his status as a knight of the Kingsguard, even though he routinely follows orders which break a knight's sworn duty to defend the weak and the innocent. Background Ser Meryn Trant is from House Trant, a vassal house to House Baratheon. He becomes a knight of the Kingsguard of Robert Baratheon after Robert's Rebellion. He is a successful tourney knight, though Sandor Clegane is scornful of Trant's abilities (See below in the section Season 4). "First of His Name" Season 1 Ser Meryn Trant is sent with a group of Lannister guardsmen to apprehend Arya Stark. Syrio Forel defends her, armed only with a wooden practice sword. He disables the Lannister guardsmen, to Meryn's fury and disbelief. Syrio tells Arya to run as he faces down the heavily-armored knight. Later, Ser Meryn stands amongst the other Kingsguard in the throne room. Syrio's fate is not mentioned."The Pointy End" Ser Meryn is present when Joffrey shows Sansa her father’s head on a spike, and she tells Joffrey that someday Robb may bring her Joffrey's head. As Joffrey says his mother has told him that a king should not strike a woman, he orders Ser Meryn to hit Sansa. Meryn shows no emotion as he does so.Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ser Meryn guards King Joffrey Baratheon during his Name Day Tournament in the Red Keep. When Ser Dontos Hollard arrives drunk for his bout Joffrey orders Meryn to pour a barrel of wine down Dontos' throat. Joffrey relents when he is told it is bad luck to kill a man on his name day by Sansa Stark, who convinces him to make Dontos his court fool instead."The North Remembers" Following Robb Stark's victory over Stafford Lannister at the Battle of Oxcross, King Joffrey has Sansa Stark brought to court to answer for her brother's crimes. He points a loaded crossbow at her and then commands Ser Meryn to beat Sansa but spare her face. Meryn punches Sansa hard in the stomach and then knocks her over using the flat side of his sword. Joffrey orders Sansa stripped and Meryn tears her dress from her shoulders. Sandor Clegane watches on in disgust at Trant's behavior."Garden of Bones" Tyrion Lannister interrupts the assault on Sansa and asks Meryn what kind of knight beats a helpless girl; he answers, the kind that follows their king. Bronn sarcastically warns Meryn to be careful of getting blood on his white cloak. Tyrion orders Sansa covered and reminds Joffrey that she is his betrothed. He rebukes Joffrey for absurdly punishing Sansa for events she had no part in. He also notes what became of the Mad King, who also did what he liked until he was killed by the King's uncle. Meryn warns Tyrion not to threaten the King; Tyrion counters that he is educating his nephew. He instructs Bronn to kill Meryn if he speaks again and points out that that is a real threat. Tyrion helps Sansa up and walks her out of the throne room. Ser Meryn, along the rest of the Kingsguard, is present when Princess Myrcella Baratheon is sent to Dorne alongside her sworn shield and Meryn's sworn brother, Ser Arys Oakheart. When Joffrey provokes a riot, Ser Meryn cuts down several enraged smallfolk before bringing the King to safety. When Tyrion orders Ser Meryn to gather men to help rescue the missing Sansa Stark, he angrily replies that he takes his orders from the king and refuses to go, as Joffrey is too busy sulking and doesn't care if Sansa dies."The Old Gods and the New" Season 3 Ser Meryn and one of his sworn brothers accompany Cersei Lannister to her brother Tyrion's new chambers. They wait outside at Tyrion's insistence. When Bronn and Podrick Payne appear to see Tyrion, the two knights exchange barbs; Meryn is incredulous that Bronn has been appointed a knight for his efforts at the Battle of Blackwater. He sneers that Bronn is merely an upjumped cutthroat, while Bronn, more amused than offended by Meryn's comment, mocks Meryn for being better at "beating little girls than fighting real men", infuriating Meryn. Bronn tries to push past for his meeting with Tyrion, but Ser Meryn bars his way and threatens to cut off his hand if he tries to enter. The two Kingsguard begin to slowly draw their swords, unaware that Bronn also has the knife on his back half drawn. Before they can fight, Cersei reappears, and Ser Meryn leaves with her."Valar Dohaeris" Ser Meryn is present alongside his fellow Kingsguard when Joffrey meets with his grandfather and Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Ser Meryn also attends Tyrion and Sansa's wedding ceremony along with Joffrey and the other Kingsguard."Second Sons" Season 4 Ser Meryn is present when Jaime Lannister is discussing placement of the Kingsguard during the wedding feast. Jaime is irked by Meryn's sycophantic agreement to Joffrey's bragging that he is responsible for keeping the people fed (Jaime notes that this is more the doing of the House Tyrell) and claiming he singlehandedly won the war."Two Swords" When Joffrey is poisoned at his wedding feast, Ser Meryn is among the Kingsguard who surround and apprehend Tyrion."The Lion and the Rose" When Arya Stark tells Sandor Clegane that (she believes) Syrio Forel was killed by Meryn, Sandor refers to him as "Meryn fucking Trant" and comments "Any boy whore with a sword could beat three Meryn Trants". First of His Name Meryn also speaks as a witness at the trial of Tyrion Lannister. He tells the court how Tyrion slapped and insulted Joffrey during the Riot of King's Landing. Meryn also states how Tyrion compared Joffrey to the Mad King and threatened both of them. Tyrion tries to defend himself by stating he threatened Joffrey and Meryn because they were openly abusing Sansa Stark, but Tywin orders him to remain silent. Following Tyrion's outburst, Tywin orders Meryn to escort him back to his cell, but not before Tyrion demands a trial by combat."The Laws of Gods and Men" After Tyrion's trial, Jaime berates his brother for his outburst and throwing his life away. While discussing the upcoming trial by combat, Tyrion believes that Bronn will fight for him just as he did at the Eyrie. Tyion hopes Cersei names Meryn Trant as the crown's champion, saying he would enjoy watching Bronn disembowel that "pompous child-beater". However, Jaime informs Tyrion that Ser Gregor Clegane has been named as the crown's champion."Mockingbird" Appearances Image gallery Syrio's last stand.jpg|Ser Meryn Trant and Lannister redcloaks prepare to fight Syrio Forel. Meryn Trant.jpg|Ser Meryn before Syrio Forel Meryn 2x04.jpg Meryn.png|Meryn as a witness at Tyrion's trial In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Meryn Trant is described as having red hair, red beard, and deep circles under his eyes. He is a skilled warrior and is seen several times in the books as having success in tournaments, particularly at jousting. He went far in the Hand's Tourney, before being unhorsed by Ser Loras. He is considered to have a sly and cruel streak. Even though the Trants are sworn to Storm's End and House Baratheon, Ser Meryn is regarded by Varys as "Cersei's creature". Meryn, along with the other four Kingsguard members present, openly laughs when his Lord Commander Barristan Selmy is unlawfully dismissed from service. Ser Meryn in the TV series is something of a condensation of Meryn and Boros Blount in the books; while Boros is in the TV series most of his lines and actions have been given to Meryn, such as beating Sansa in the Throne Room and subsequently being threatened by Tyrion. In the books, Meryn and Boros often appear together, acting as Joffrey's leading enforcers, carrying out his orders to have Sansa beaten in public, or to attack commoners. At the riot started by Joffrey, Ser Meryn was riding next to Sansa but quickly abandoned her, saying he needed to focus on protecting the King. Tyrion thinks that the sight of two other Kingsguard members being downed by the rioters made Meryn panic, and that he simply used protecting Joffrey as an excuse. Ser Meryn is the second to testify in the Trial of Tyrion Lannister. His testimony is partially false, and he "forgets" to mention crucial facts, in order to make Tyrion look guilty. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Meryn Trant Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Kingsguard Category:Knights Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Stormlands Meryn Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Season 5 Characters